Dreams & Desires ABANDONED
by Twinss R
Summary: What happens when a new device is being used in order to predict Zero's moves? This story is taking place right when C.C. gave Lelouch his memories back, but some days before the first episode of season2. I don't want to involve any battles in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Important note:**_ I had great influence from the anime movie Paprika._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_'This is so troublesome...'  
><em>

Lelouch thought to himself as he was slowly realizing the situation he was in. Artificial memories had been placed inside his head, strangers and enemies had surrounded his everyday entourage and nothing seemed real anymore. How long was he under that powerful Geass? The one that his father willingly and blithely cast upon him?

"Che..."

The raven haired boy growled, annoyed by the blood bond that connected the Emperor of Britannia with him.

"Nii-san?"

The stranger who had intruded in his life looked at him worried.

"A-ah, I'm sorry Rolo. My head hurts a bit."

"Does nii-san want to stop for now? I'll be able to study alone if-"

"No Rolo. You are my brother after all, I want to help you."

The slight jerk of Rolo's body was enough for Lelouch to understand that the first was aware of that lie. The young boy who posed as his younger brother was not under the cast of Geass and he was acting the way he was by choice.

The eleventh prince of Britannia glanced at his watch and then turned his gaze on the other boy.

"It's late Rolo. Let's finish with your Maths homework tonight and we'll continue with Physics and Chemistry tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes nii-san."

"Don't worry, we'll manage to finish in time."

He carelessly smiled; a smile he was used at faking.

The sky was clear in that cool night and a full moon had made its appearance on the dark cloak. The charming feeling of enchantment and romance that the firmament could offer them was unable to reach Lelouch's heart. The young boy who was constantly wearing masks in his life could not let himself enjoy the simplest things in life; but how could he? The perplexity that had been caused in this world, thanks to that boy's Geass, were actions that he couldn't take back. So many deaths, so many sacrifices.. So many lost games. He was feeling comfortable thinking of the battles as games, but he was fully aware of the blood that had baptized the name Zero. Nevertheless, stepping back was not a choice he could make.

"So the final result is four?"

"Well done Rolo!"

Lelouch patted Rolo's head, striving against the feeling of disgust that overwhelmed him.

"Now it's time to go to sleep, okay? We'll continue with the rest tomorrow."

"Yes nii-san."

The two boys placed the school books in an order and each of them headed to their bedrooms.

"Goodnight nii-san."

Rolo quietly embraced the young prince before leaving.

_'Is that really necessary?'_

Lelouch wondered, as he noticed how close their relationship was.

_'It's inconceivable for two male siblings to be that close.'_

He thought before kissing softly Rolo's forehead. Despite his thoughts and beliefs, he had to continue acting, so that his foe wouldn't be suspicious of him.

"Goodnight Rolo."

The young prince said and walked away, troubled of all the obstacles he had in his way. Being Zero was actually impossible, with all these people watching over him.

After two hours, Rolo's phone started ringing. The young assassin picked it up immediately and listened to the person on the other line.

"Rolo, it's me. We found something that will help us forego Zero's actions. Come to the headquarters immediately. We must use it today."

"Yes, I'm coming."

The boy who had taken Nunnaly's place put down his phone and dressed up. The time was after midnight, so he moved in complete silence, trying not to wake up his enemy. After a while he reached the headquarters and saw Villetta along with the other members of the Britannian Secret Intelligence Service, who were staring at some devices on the table and were having an intense conversation.

"This thing guarantees us no results!"

"But if we try-"

"What if it causes unfixable damage to his brain? The whole Service will-"

"Did you need to see me?"

Rolo interrupted their argument and looked at Villetta.

"Yes Rolo. We received this device, it's called D.C. Mini, and it will be a great help for us."

"However, there hasn't been any actual experiments... I-it's mostly in theor-"

"I understand. Do you want me to try it on Zero?"

Rolo interrupted the man who was talking and his determination was more than enough to please most members of the Service.

"Yes."

Villetta replied without hesitation.

"After yesterday's sudden terrorist attack, we have to make sure that Zero's not going to make any moves."

She continued.

"Of course. How do I use it?"

Villetta thoroughly explained to Rolo how it is used.

"But be careful not to wake him up. If he does, then find an excuse for this device and don't hang it to him."

"I understand."

"Tomorrow we want a full report on what you saw."

"As you wish."

With these words Rolo exited the room and headed back to their dorm, ready to use the device on Lelouch.

"Do you think he'll succeed?"

"He's just a child!"

Some of the members of the Secret Intelligence Service were unsure if they made the correct choice.

"It will be okay."

Villetta said with certainty.

"Rolo won't disappoint us."

She was the only one who was aware of Rolo's and Lelouch's Geass, so she strongly trusted Rolo, as she knew that thanks to his Geass, nothing could possibly go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Important note:<strong>

_As you have understood only the device from the movie Paprika will be involved in this story, yet I thought it would be unfair (and completely wrong) to not give credits to the original owner. Moreover, the way the device is being used will be a bit different from the original... I am really sorry for using someone else's material, but when the inspiration strikes.. well, you can't really help it. :/_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_'This is more troublesome than I thought.'_

Rolo sighed quietly. Twenty minutes had passed since his arrival on Lelouch's bedroom, yet it seemed impossible for him to place the device on Lelouch's forehead without him waking up. He had already placed the second device on his own but without Lelouch the operation would fail.

_'I guess it will have to be that way...'_

He didn't ever think that he'd have to use Geass even when Lelouch was asleep, but under the circumstances there was nothing else he could do.

Lelouch's perception of time paused for a few seconds and Rolo managed to successfully place the device on his forehead. While waiting for Lelouch to start dreaming, Rolo was staring indiscreetly at the sleeping prince. In the ebony darkness Zero's face seemed really peaceful. As if the war never happened, as if brutality never existed, as if equality was always present.

_'Was that his vision when he created the Black Knights?'_

Rolo wondered about Zero's real motives. Of course despite the sleeping boy's ambitions, Rolo would follow whatever orders he was given, and if he was asked to kill him, then he would do so. There was no questioning to Rolo's loyalty. That's why he was given the Geass; to be useful one day to Britannia. Or at least that's what he was taught to believe.

Suddenly Rolo felt a strong headache originating from within his forehead. He closed his eyes in order to endure the pain and then a sudden light appeared. The young assassin opened his eyes and looked around him, only to realize that he was inside Lelouch's dream. Whatever existed in Lelouch's subconscious would be known to Rolo, therefore if his memories had returned and he was about to create new terrorism attacks, he would be able to see it beforehand.

The bright light started fading away and he was now able to see their dorm. There were paper cranes all over the place, some of them were even floating, but Rolo couldn't locate Lelouch. He ran into all of the rooms, afraid that he would lose important information, and suddenly he was able to listen to his voice.

"Hm Nunnally... Don't worry."

_'Nunnally...'_

He quietly moved towards his bedroom, which used to be Nunnally's room, and saw Lelouch hugging the disabled girl. He was wearing the clothes Zero did but his mask was missing.

"So he remembers."

Rolo unconsciously said out loud and Lelouch turned his attention to him.

"What are you doing here you scum?"

Zero's loud voice startled Rolo who realized that he wasn't invisible to him.

"Onii-sama, who is it?"

Nunnally asked frightened and Lelouch kissed gently her forehead and whispered.

"Don't worry Nunnally, I'll make him go away."

He stood up, grabbed Rolo by his collar and exited the room.

"What are you doing here? Who are you? Are you here to hurt Nunnally? Did they tell you to hurt Nunnally?"

Rolo was looking shocked at Zero.. or was it Lelouch? Which one was he really? Rolo couldn't help it but feel panicked, terrified that he wouldn't be able to succeed the operation.

"Nii-san, you're hurting me!"

He tried to act like nothing was wrong, and hopefully his presence would be unobtrusive.

"How dare you call me like that? I... I'd do anything for her! All of this..."

Lelouch's grip was slowly loosen up and the dorm was suddenly replaced by a lake, as if the whole scenery was just a theatrical stage.

"I'd do anything for her..."

The light blue color of the lake was turning to red and human bodies were coming to the surface.

"Even Euphy..."

Rolo realized that Lelouch's eyes were filled with tears which were running down his cheeks.

"Do you think I'm happy for it...? DO YOU THINK I'M PROUD?"

The young prince's scream forced Rolo to cover his ears and to instantaneously close his eyes.

"Will you help me?"

Rolo opened his eyes and saw Lelouch on his knees wailful looking up at him. The bodies were now laid around them, and the lake had turned into a crimson river which was slowly spreading its bloody waters towards them. The young assassin felt something that he had never felt in his life... Pity.

The hero of the Elevens was just a masked human being and as all humans, Zero was filled with regret, anger, sadness and despair. It wasn't hard for him to act.. It wasn't hard to smile carefree.. Yet all this pain he was feeling... That was impossible to vanish.

"Nii-san..."

Rolo spelled in disbelief. He never thought Lelouch's dreams would be so painful. For a second he even wondered how painful his own dreams would be; but he didn't want to find out.

"Do you want to take her place...?"

Lelouch stood up and stared Rolo into his eyes.

"Her.. place?"

"Do you want to be my brother? Do you want to receive all this love that she did?"

"T-that's..."

Rolo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was that really what he wanted? Was he so oblivious to his own need for love, that he really thought he was just following some orders? Was he doing this for himself?

"I..."

"I know."

Lelouch said and embraced his enemy tightly.

"I know Rolo... What you want. What you need."

"You do?"

Rolo wrapped his hands around Zero's body and he could feel tears filling his eyes.

"Of course I do Rolo. You're my younger brother afterall."

"Yes nii-san."

A soft chuckle escaped Rolo's lips and his blue sobbing took the form of tears of happiness.

"Ah look.. It's raining."

Rolo, still in Lelouch's embrace, raised his head and saw the blue sky filled with clouds. A soft drizzle was quickly turned to cloudburst which was then transformed in painful hail.

"Nii-san..!"

Rolo yelled in pain.

"Let's hide Rolo!"

Lelouch shouted, took Rolo's hand and started running towards what seemed to be a mansion.

"In here!"

They quickly entered the house and shut the door behind them.

"It's safe here Rolo. Don't worry..."

"N.. Nii-san...?"

Rolo's trembling voice drew Lelouch's attention and as he turned around he saw a woman lying on the floor with a little girl in her embrace.

"T... that's..."

Lelouch widened his eyes in shock and his whole body had been paralyzed. Rolo watched petrified at Zero who collapsed on his knees.

"M... Mother..."

The young assassin gasped as he realized that this was probably one of Lelouch's memories.

"Nii-san, let's leave this place!"

He grabbed Lelouch's arm but the numb horrified prince could not move. He placed his hands in front of his knees and started screaming, trying desperately to push away this horrible nightmare.

"Nii-san!"

Rolo's sobbing wasn't enough to make the young prince move, so he hugged Zero tightly and managed to say:

"Please wake up..."

Suddenly darkness surrounded them. Rolo could feel Lelouch being in his embrace, yet he couldn't see anything, as if he had his eyes closed. He blinked one time and as soon as he opened his eyes he saw Lelouch laying on his bed and realized he was actually embracing Zero in reality. He jerked violently backwards; a move that awoke Lelouch. Without second thought, and before Lelouch was able to fully open his eyes, Rolo paused Zero's perception of time, removed the device from his forehead and hurriedly ran to his bedroom. His mission was accomplished successfully.

After a few minutes, the door of Rolo's bedroom was slowly opened, and the laying boy who was pretending to be asleep heard footsteps walking slowly towards him. He could feel Lelouch's eyes staring at him and hoped he wouldn't be discovered. After a while, Rolo felt something being lift on him and then Zero exited his room. The young assassin moved his hands to see what it was, and surprised he felt the blanket that was lift over to his arms.

_'What should I do...?'_

He wondered, as his feelings towards Lelouch were starting to suppress the power of the orders he was given.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Rolo, will you help me with that?"

Lelouch turned his attention on the younger boy and then glanced at the bowl he was holding.

"A-ah, yes nii-san."

Rolo approached him and took charge of mixing the ingredients that were in it.

"Thank you Rolo! You're a great help."

The raven haired boy said and then started peeling the apples for the pie they had to make.

_'Something happened yesterday...'_

Lelouch thought to himself and softly smiled to his sham brother. Although Rolo did use his Geass and prevented Zero from finding out what happened, Lelouch couldn't remove this feeling he had. He knew his life wasn't real anymore, so the one thing he could trust was his instinct.

"How did you sleep yesterday Rolo?"

"F-fine nii-san. How about you? Did you have nice dreams?"

_'Hm, something definitely happened...'_

Lelouch confirmed his uncertainty by Rolo's noticeable stuttering.

"Me? Ah, I had a nice rest. I wish I could remember my dreams though."

Zero smiled at his own lie, as the image of his mother dying was still stigmatized in his brain. However he couldn't remember Rolo's interaction, something that favored his enemy.

"Ah, I see."

Rolo spelled relieved.

"I don't remember my dreams either nii-san, so don't wor-"

Suddenly Rolo's phone started ringing.

"Oh, I'll pick it up for you Rolo, your hands are all dirty."

"No nii-san! I-"

"Hello?"

Zero answered Rolo's phone and the person who was on the other line hanged up.

"Hm, that's strange.."

"Who was it nii-san?"

"They hanged up."

He said while walking towards his foe.

"Hey Rolo..?"

His serious face intimidated the younger boy.

"Is there anyone who has been bullying you again? I've told you to not keep this kind of secrets from me. As your big brother I can take care of-"

"N-no nii-san, don't worry."

Rolo smiled feeling unusually emotional.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

_'It must have been from the Secret Intelligence Service...'_

He thought to himself and made up an excuse in order to leave the room.

"Ah, now that I remembered, there was this report that I had to take to the teacher today.. I'll give it to her and I'll return, okay nii-san?"

_'Report? How come I don't remember about it?'_

"It's okay Rolo, give it to me and I'll hand it to her."

"N-no nii-san, I can go by myself."

"I know Rolo, but if you don't help me with the pie we won't be able to make it in time. In the end, I don't want to trouble you twice. Where is your report?"

"E-eh..."

_'What should I do...?'_

The young assassin knew it was impossible to entrust his enemy with that report but on the other hand Lelouch actually wanted to help him... or at least that's what Rolo was led to believe.

_'Take her place...'_

He thought unintentionally, just to realize that this is what he truly wanted. This is what he truly needed; and Lelouch knew it. Lelouch had his memories back, yet he hadn't abandoned him. He hadn't betrayed him. He had many chances to harm him, yet he didn't do so.

"Why...?"

"Hm? Why what Rolo?"

"Nii-san... No. Zero, I know you remember."

_'I have been found!'_

"Rolo, what are you talking about?"

"I know you have your memories back. I was assigned to look after you. What you saw in your sleep.. it explains everything."

"My sleep? My, my Rolo..."

Lelouch said while moving his hand in front of his eyes.

"It seems like you've been a really bad brother."

He spelled and his Geass entered Rolo's subconscious.

"Tell me how do you know I have my memories back?"

"I saw your dreams and in your dreams you were with Nunnally."

Rolo responded as if he was a doll with no intelligence.

_'My dreams..?'_

"How were you able to see my dreams?"

"Miss Villetta told me to put the D.C. Mini in your forehead while you were sleeping and that enabled me to go into your dreams."

"Who else knows about D.C. Mini?"

"All the members of the Britannian Secret Intelligence Service."

"Secret Intelligen-"

Zero said in disbelief but kept himself together.

"What's the goal of the Secret Intelligence Service?"

"To capture C.C."

_'So that's how it is...'_

"Hm, then listen Rolo.. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to hand me that report, forget that you wrote it and forget what you saw. Say to your superiors that D.C. Mini failed. Tell them that you didn't see anything."

"As you wish."

Rolo put his hand into his pocket and gave his report to Zero.

"Also forget that we ever talked about Zero."

"Yes."

Lelouch smiled, hid the report quickly and put his contact lens back on his eyes.

"Rolo?"

"Y-yes?"

"Are you sure that no one is bullying you? I've told you that I'm your big brother and I will take care of anyone who may want to harm you."

"Yes nii-san, don't worry."

_'That was so easy...'_

Lelouch smiled to his enemy and continued peeling the apples like nothing had ever happened. He'd have to take a look at that report later.

After a couple of hours the two brothers finally got separated, each of them using an alibi in order to process into their double life. Rolo headed for the headquarters of the Secret Intelligence Service and Lelouch headed in his room, in order to read the report Rolo had written.

_'It's really unfortunate that the device didn't work. If it did then we'd be much closer to Zero.'_

Rolo thought as he faced Villetta.

"Where is your report?"

The woman said hastily.

"I don't have one. The device failed."

"What? Are you sure you used it properly?"

"Positive; but I didn't see anything."

"I see..."

Villetta turned her gaze away, unsatisfied with the results.

"Then there will be no changes to the way we proceed. Keep on watching him and update me whenever you see anything suspicious or out of the ordinary."

"Yes."

Rolo said and returned to school grounds.

At the same time the eleventh prince of Britannia had locked himself in the bathroom and was looking discreetly around the place for any signs of surveillance. The fact that there was a whole Service which tagged after him was enough to assure him that they'd take drastic measures. After a bit more observation he slid his hand in his pocket and took out the significant report that would have resulted in his imprisonment and definite execution.

_'CLASSIFIED_

_Report for the Britannian Secret Intelligence Service_

_Codename: Rolo Haliburton_

_Year: 2018 a.t.b._

_Subject: D.C. Mini_

_Zero seems to have no recollection of his memories. His dreams consisted mainly of his time in school and the artificial memories which he had been given. There was no sign of reminiscence of his sister or any of the actions he did as Zero or as Lelouch from the time before his capture. I saw no direct or indirect threat of any terrorism attacks nor any sign of C.C.'s hideout.'_

Lelouch re-read many times the report, trying to grasp what was written and making sure that he didn't miss anything. Despite the fact that D.C. Mini still seemed a mystery to him, he had realized something really important: Rolo's lie. The raven haired boy stood up and precipitately thought of all the reasons as to why Rolo wouldn't reveal the truth to his superiors.

_'Did he want to kill me first and then be rewarded for- No, that's impossible, he would have notified his superiors first. Maybe he wanted to lure me into confessi- No, he doesn't seem such an idiot, he knows this wouldn't have worked out. Maybe...'_

Lelouch stopped his thinking and realized he had walked back to the kitchen.

_'Why...'_

Zero repeated in his head, remembering Rolo's expression when he was telling him that he knew the truth.

_'He looked sad...'_

He noted to himself.

Suddenly some footsteps were heard in the hallway and Lelouch, since he had shred the report to so many pieces that it was impossible to read, took a look at his cellphone, trying to act occupied.

"Nii-san, you came back?"

Rolo smiled at Zero and Zero gave a smile in return.

"Ah, Rolo."

"I thought you had some work to do at the Student Council."

"Hm, I just had to fill in some papers, so I finished quickly."

"Ah, I see."

"Hey Rolo I was thinking..."

Lelouch said while walking closer to Rolo.

"...would you like to go to the amusement park sometime soon? I figured it's been a long time since we had spent some decent time together."

The younger boy jerked to that sentence.

"A-ah, if nii-san wants to."

_'Could that be...'_

Lelouch kept thinking as he was approaching him even more.

"We can buy some cotton candy and then play your favorite games."

_'...affection?'_

"Hm, that sounds like fun!"

Rolo's wide smile revealed the young assassin's fondness towards his enemy.

"Then how about tomorrow?"

The older boy patted Rolo's head, noticing every jerk and twitch; the way his body responded to him.

"Hm, okay, nii-san!"

The soft laughter that Rolo let to escape from his lips, was enough to indicate Zero's assumption. This young yet so corrupted boy had became attached to the abandoned prince; therefore the justification of his tremendous lie towards the Secret Intelligence Service... was just love.

* * *

><p><em>Aaah, I failed.<em>

_I had completely forgotten about the monitors, but anyway... when I re-watched the episode in Code Geass, when they showed the screens with the monitors I didn't see the kitchen! So... I did not fail? :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"How about this Rolo?"

The raven haired boy looked smilingly at his enemy.

The ferris wheel which was pointed by Lelouch's finger was currently immobile, waiting for the next people to jump into one of its seats. As it was still early in the morning there weren't many people in the amusement park, except for some kids with their parents, who didn't get in the feigned brothers' way.

"Hm, okay nii-san!"

Rolo replied cheerfully and headed towards the ferris wheel along with the abandoned prince.

"Two tickets please."

Lelouch said to the cashier and soon enough they were being seated by the usher on the carriage.

_'A year...'_

The older boy thought to himself as he was looking at the beautiful scenery that was slowly unfolding in front of them.

_'A year full of fake memories... Twelve months of delay for Zer-'_

"Nii-san are you okay?"

Rolo interrupted Zero's thoughts.

"A-ah Rolo. I'm sorry, I spaced out. Do you like it here?"

_'I have no time to feel regrets.'_

"Yes nii-san. You like it too, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

Lelouch lied to both Rolo and himself, trying to forget for a few seconds how much he hated Britannia.

The young assassin was gazing stunned at the view that was laying below them while Zero was intensely staring at him, trying to find his true feelings behind this counterfeit face; for all he could see, Rolo seemed like he was truly enjoying their time together.

"Hey Rolo... Do you remember mother?"

The young boy jolted at his question.

"Of course nii-san..."

Although he was told to act like Lelouch's brother, he wasn't really aware of such old memories of his.

"Do you remember her features?"

Lelouch had this image of an unknown woman inside his head, a memory that his father had forced in his mind and was trying to see how many of his artificial memories Rolo was informed about.

"A-ah nii-san! Look at that building!"

The younger boy's sudden movement made the carriage move sloppily and the brunette unwillingly let a moan of surprise, as he had slipped to the edge of the carriage, being really close to falling down.

"Rolo!"

Zero exclaimed and reached out his hand to him. Rolo quickly grabbed it and was pulled by Lelouch back into his seat but closer to Zero.

"Be more careful Rolo! What am I going to do if something happens to you?"

The young boy looked at him speechless, trying to perceive how his enemy had just saved his life.

"Rolo, are you okay?"

"A-ah nii-san! I.. Thank you."

"'Thank you'? For what Rolo? We are brothers, I wouldn't let you fall down."

The fragile assassin felt tears filling his eyes.

"R-Rolo... Why are you crying?"

The younger boy hadn't realized he was crying and confused touched his cheeks and felt them wet.

"I.. I'm sorry nii-san..."

"For what are you sorry Rolo? Why are you crying all of a sudden?"

Zero softly embraced the runty boy and let him cry in his arms.

_'He's more fragile than I thought.'_

Lelouch quietly smirked at the vulnerability of his enemy. He had realized that Rolo avoided to answer his question, showing that he was not aware of Lelouch's artificial memories and he also assured himself that his Geass was effective, as he didn't even remember his dream. After Euphy's attempt of resisting his Geass, Lelouch had to make sure that his power was still strong.

_'He's so vulnerable...'_

He complacently thought to himself, comforting in his mind, as victory towards this weak foe seemed much more than achievable; it was inescapable.

A few minutes later, and after the two boys had disembarked from the carriage, they headed towards the 'Sharks', a game that involved lots of spinning and floating. Lelouch asked for two tickets and then they both sat on the seats of a shark shaped carriage.

"Nii-san, will this be okay?"

The brunette looked troubled at the seats.

"Hm, why not Rolo?"

_'Haven't we tried this game before..?'_

"I don't know..."

"Don't worry, these seats won't fly away."

_'..I hope...'_

Lelouch thought and the game finally began, as their shark shaped carriage started slowly spinning around.

In a matter of seconds the two brothers were spinning in an incredible fast rate forcing a feeling of discomfort to both of them.

"Nii-san, when is it gonna stop?"

Rolo covered his head with his hands, worrying that they would suffer a sudden impact from the other seats that were spinning in the same rhythm.

"I don't know Rolo."

_'This is my chance.'_

The young prince wrapped his arms around his enemy, trying to ease his fear.

"Don't worry Rolo, your brother is here."

Saying exactly what Rolo wanted to hear, the brunette hugged tightly Lelouch and felt secured inside Zero's embrace.

"Thank you nii-san..."

Rolo whispered as the sharks started swinging from the other side, in the same fast beat.

Soon enough the speed of the game was reduced and after a while the sharks stopped moving. Lelouch unfastened his seat and helped Rolo with his own.

_'This should be enough...'_

Zero thought since, while their carriage was spinning and the young assassin was secured in his arms, Lelouch was thinking of a plan that would help him take care of the annoying deadly puppy that was getting in his way.

"Rolo, I need to use the bathroom."

"Ah, nii-san.. Me too."

_'According to plan.'_

Lelouch smiled and walked with him to the public restroom. As Zero entered one of the lavatories, he noticed Rolo waiting outside.

_'I have no other choice..'_

He thought and called the only girl who shouldn't be at the same place with Rolo.

"Yes?"

The voice answered and Lelouch put his phone down immediately as if he were to talk, Rolo would be able to hear him.

A few seconds later the sound of a gasp was heard and then fast footsteps that exited the restroom. After that, Lelouch flushed the toilet and exited quickly the bathroom, looking around him bemused. Rolo was nowhere to be found. The young prince ran towards the Haunted House and talked to the usher of the game.

"Excuse me!"

He said while breathing heavily. The other person looked at him surprised.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. Have... have you seen this boy?"

Lelouch took out a photograph of Rolo, still breathing heavily as his weakness at running had left him breathless.

"Hm, no, I'm sorry."

"Then..."

Zero continued as he moved his hand in front of his eyes.

"...listen to me carefully..."

He said and his Geass entered the usher's subconscious.

At the same time, many meters away Rolo was running nonstoppable, chasing after a woman with long green hair.

_'There is no doubt! It's her!'_

He was able to see her many times but when he was about to reach her, he was suddenly feeling disoriented, as if the woman was playing mind games with him.

"C.C.! It's time to end this."

He yelled and activated his Geass in the maximum of his range, creating a barrier around all of the amusement park.

Rolo gasped as he realized that C.C. was not affected by his Geass. However, she was much easier to spot as she was the only one who was able to move. The young assassin continued running and was only two meters away from C.C. who had stopped in front of the Haunted House.

"Lelouch?"

She spelled confused and Rolo looked behind her at Zero, who was holding a photograph with his face on it.

"Nii-san...?"

He uttered unconsciously and then turned his gaze on C.C..

"This is the end."

He said and with two big steps he reached C.C., grabbed her arm and as C.C. tried to run away, wishing to avoid close contact with a Geass user, they both slowly fell on Lelouch.

Abnormal images started passing rapidly through their minds; deviant actions and hidden memories started coming to the surface. Lelouch who had unwillingly involved himself into the conflict, was re-living the death of his mother, looking at the dead body of his birth giver who was holding tightly in her arms his little sister.

"Mother..."

Lelouch spelled in disbelief, staring at all the blood that surrounded them.

"Mother!"

He shouted, while Rolo was able to see Lelouch as a child who was screaming at the death of his mother.

"Why are you peeping into his mind?"

The voice of C.C. sounded three-dimensional to Rolo's ears and as he jerked, he suddenly came back to reality, looking at Zero who was on his knees, holding his head and screaming. People around them were staring intensely at them and Rolo held Lelouch by his sleeve.

"Nii-san, are you okay?"

The young prince jolted at these words and stayed silent, staring at the ground, with his hands still wrapped around his head.

"I-is he okay?"

The stranger to whom Lelouch was previously talking looked at Rolo timidly.

Rolo ignored the stranger's question and embraced Lelouch softly.

"Nii-san, we'll have to go now."

He whispered and helped him to get up. While supporting him in order to walk, Rolo led his enemy out of the amusement park, at an isolated park nearby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Nii-san...?"

The young brunette spelled apprehensively.

It had been two hours since their contact with C.C. and Lelouch was still unable to return to his normal self. As if his memories had transformed him into a vacant doll that could no longer see life, his previously trembling body was now completely still and his screams that were filled with fear and pain had been overpowered by silence of sorrow and emptiness.

"Nii-san?"

Rolo repeated louder, staring hopelessly at Zero's empty eyes.

_'Did I cause this to him...?'_

The vulnerable assassin started wondering if he was to blame for Lelouch's mental state or if C.C., the woman who's being chased by the Secret Intelligence Service, the woman who had given Zero his Geass, was the one who was to blame for all of this... For Zero's actions, for the Black Knights, for Lelouch's unhappiness...

The young boy jerked at his last thought.

_'Lelouch's unhappiness? Why would I care about that?'_

The little brunette was confused at his own feelings. He knew that his mission was to eliminate Lelouch if his memories were to return back; however he had been so attached to the older boy that he had never thought that this moment would actually come.

_'That's right... Lelouch now has his memories back. Because of C.C. he was able to remember his mother and his sist-'_

"Nunnally!"

Zero suddenly shouted with his eyes wide and after a second his stare became empty again.

"N.. Nii-s..."

Rolo hesitated at finishing this word. Was he even obliged to call him that name anymore? Would he even be needed, when he would accomplish his mission?

_'I have to... kill Zero.'_

The young boy thought and took the knife out of his pocket. He knew that using his Geass wouldn't be needed for killing an empty doll.

"I'm sorry Zero..."

Rolo whispered as tears started filling his eyes and softly touched the tip of his knife on Zero's stomach.

"Please..."

Rolo jerked at Lelouch's sudden words.

"... please... make it stop."

The brunette was looking at Lelouch perplexed, slowly realizing what was happening to the abandoned prince.

_'Is he still... re-living that moment...?'_

He wondered as he accidentally entered the tip of his knife into Lelouch's weak body.

The soft moan which escaped Lelouch's lips made Rolo draw out his knife and put it back into his pocket.

"I can't..."

Rolo whispered, as he was unable to put an end to Lelouch's nightmare.

"I'm sorry nii-san..."

He said and hugged Lelouch tightly while tears started flowing down his cheeks, making him realize just how much he loved the mentally scarred boy.

"I'm sorry..."

He repeated and felt some drops of water falling on his head. He looked up and saw the sky being filled with gray clouds and along with Zero, making this world look like a miserable fairytale that lost its way. The young prince who had caused so much pain and sacrifices in the past, was now sitting on a bench embraced by his enemy, having a mental breakdown and wishing for his, desirous by many, death.

"Move."

The sudden feminime voice startled the dejected assassin who unwillingly used his Geass, in case he was being attacked. He turned his head and saw C.C. looking regretful into Lelouch's void eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

Rolo screamed at her and hugged his enemy tighter, afraid that C.C. would take him away from him.

"I will undo what I did."

She replied calmly.

"You... You will take back his Geass?"

"I can't do that; not until we complete our contract."

"Contract..?"

Rolo repeated, aware that he wouldn't receive an explanation.

"Now move. I can't do this while you're touching him."

C.C. said for the last time and the brunette slowly let go of Zero, who had leaned on the back of the bench and felt no need to even move his body to a more comfortable position. The green haired woman placed her hands on Lelouch's temples and whispered steadily.

"It's time for this to stop Lelouch; and don't forget our contract."

With these words she entered Lelouch's subconscious and gave an end to this repetitive nightmare.

_'I'm sorry Lelouch...'_

The young prince jerked and C.C. removed her hands from his head.

"Nii-san?"

Rolo looked at him worriedly as Zero blinked a few times, trying to grasp what had just happened. He was still being haunted by the image of his dead mother yet he couldn't understand what exactly had happened that caused this vivid memory to come back into his mind.

"Nii-s-"

Rolo paused his words again, and without a second thought he froze Lelouch's perception of time and faced C.C. who had not yet be seen by Zero.

"Does he... remember?"

He asked anxiously.

"What will you do if he does?"

Rolo widened his eyes, trying to remove from his mind the thought of killing Lelouch. He gazed at the frozen prince and then looked back at C.C.

"I... I don't know..."

Rolo replied hesitantly.

"Then you are not ready for the answer."

C.C. replied and then left, before Lelouch's perception of time returned.

After a few seconds Lelouch started moving again, and looked at his enemy confused.

"R-Rolo... What happened?"

With his right hand he was holding his head as if he had a terrible headache, while his left hand was being held by Rolo who was sitting next to him.

"Y... You passed out nii-san..."

"...I did? I can't remember anything."

_'He sounds really surprised.'_

Rolo thought as he was trying to understand if Zero was acting or if Lelouch truly had no memories of what had happened.

"What's the last thing that you remember nii-san?"

"I..."

Lelouch stopped and remembered that he was using Geass on the usher of the Haunted House.

"... I was searching for you!"

Lelouch exclaimed, being surprised at both him passing out and at how he ended up at that park. The last thing he could remember was calling C.C. on her phone and then Rolo disappearing as C.C. had probably understood that he needed her, so she appeared as a bait in order to pull Rolo away for a while. Then he talked to the usher of the Haunted House and was about to order him to cause an accident on the train of the game if he made a specific gesture. He had in mind to tell Rolo the truth, to tell him that he had regained his memories and if Rolo didn't want to join Lelouch in the definite 'future' that he would provide to him, then he'd have him 'accidentally' killed. It sounded like a perfect plan; or at least the best he could come up with, under the circumstances.

"You did?"

Rolo tried unsuccessfully to sound surprised.

"I was searching for you nii-san! I went into the bathroom and when I went out you were gone!"

"You..."

_'How is that possible?'_

Lelouch was certain that Rolo had followed C.C., therefore he was able to move freely and use his Geass on the usher. If Rolo was there, he wouldn't have done so.

_'Did I make a mistake?'_

Zero widened his eyes at that thought. Could he really be so careless?

"Nii-san, are you okay?"

"A-ah Rolo. I'm okay now."

Lelouch pulled himself back together, realizing that every little of his reactions were being observed by his enemy who had taken Nunnally's place. No matter the confusion that had surrounded his mind at that moment, he had to put his act together.

"Nii-san, should we go home?"

Rolo interrupted Zero's thoughts.

"Hm Rolo... It would be better if we go home now. I'm really sorry I ruined our special day out."

He said and hugged Rolo as an apology.

"Hm, it's okay nii-san. I'm glad you're okay."

With these words Rolo got up and helped Lelouch who was still feeling a bit dizzy. They headed towards their dorms and Rolo forced Lelouch to sleep for a while, afraid that his forged brother wouldn't be able to withstand any more pressure or surprises.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been four days since Zero had regained his memory, yet he was unable to do any moves. In two days his comrades would be executed but his enemies had taken a strong hold of him, making him incapable of acting. His plan on having Rolo killed if he were not to join his side had failed and C.C. had not contacted him ever since she restored his memories.

_'Will everything end so pathetically?'_

Lelouch thought and turned his gaze on the window. The Brittanian school's classes seemed even more useless ever since he gained his Geass and he had no other choice but to attend them.

_'I'll skip the next one...'_

He thought passively, feeling his will to live quickly slipping away. The Black Knights were even more important to him than they were before, as they were also his only chance of finding Nunnally whose location was unknown. Moreover, none of the students could remember her and none seemed to care; Lelouch was entirely on his own.

After a while the boring lesson had finished and the school's bell rang, signing 5 minutes of rest for the students. The abandoned prince quietly exited his classroom and headed towards the school's yard.

"Lulu!"

A familiar voice called him and Lelouch turned his head and looked smilingly at Shirley.

"What is it Shirley?"

Zero didn't have much time in order to escape from school's grounds, so he hoped his friend wouldn't hold him up.

"Where are you going? We have a test now! You are not going anywhere to gamble again, are you?"

Shirley's concern made Lelouch chuckle.

"Ah, don't worry Shirley. If I were to gamble I would have gone two hours ago."

"Eh?"

The girl looked at him confused as Zero turned around and continued his discreet escape.

"W-wait Lulu! Don't say that, as if gambling is g-!"

"Ah, you're at it again?"

The voice of the school's president startled the redhead girl while Lelouch had already slipped from her.

"Ah, president!"

"Hm, you should confess to him already!"

"P-president! Don't say such things!"

Shirley blushed, hoping Lelouch hadn't heard Milly.

Zero, who had successfully and effortlessly escaped from the situation, sat on a bench in the school's yard. He was currently at the back side of the building, so there were hardly any students present. There were so many things he had to think about and the constant noise and clamor created by his classmates and friends caused him nothing else but headache. He had noticed that strangely enough, his concentration had been decreased since the previous day's bizarre incident, so when he was trying to do and think many things at once, it always resulted in him having a terrible headache.

_'Rolo...'_

The first of his problems came into his mind. No matter what Lelouch did Rolo was always there watching him.

_'The Secret Intelligence Service... How much do I know about them?'_

He wondered, remembering Rolo's words when he was under his Geass.

_'Villetta Nu and Rolo are two of their members. A Knightmare pilot and... a boy.'_

He unconsciously placed his hand on his chin and went on with his thoughts.

_'What's so special about Rolo? Where is their headquarters? I'm sure it's somewhere under school grounds, so that Rolo will be able to report immediately. If they are after C.C., does this mean-'_

"Nii-san!"

The sudden shout of Rolo shocked Lelouch who looked at him surprised.

"R-Rolo? What are you doing here?"

_'So annoying...'_

"I was searching for you! What are you doing here nii-san?"

"I had a headache and I wanted to take a break from the classes."

"But, you mustn't skip classes!"

"Hm, I know Rolo. I'll go back in a few minutes."

"Ah, okay nii-san."

The brunette said and sat next to Lelouch.

"Then I'll stay here with you."

He happily smiled to Zero and the second could feel the rage rising into his brain. He had no time for stupid games and since he had already used his Geass on him, he couldn't use Rolo in any way.

_'I used it too soon...'_

He thought, yet there was no way he could change things now.

"Nii-san, what are you thinking?"

Rolo interrupted his thoughts once again and Lelouch was now certain that he wouldn't be able to think freely.

"Nothing much Rolo... I'm just wondering about yesterday... Everything happened too quickly."

"A-ah..."

_'Hm?'_

Lelouch felt that something was wrong by Rolo's reaction. The young assassin lowered his head and looked like he wanted to avoid talking about it.

"Don't trouble your mind too much nii-san!"

His mood changed again and he softly smiled at his enemy.

_'What really happened yesterday...?'_

Zero couldn't help it but wonder about yesterday's incident. There was no way he could have passed out at a time like this. He was feeling neither dizzy nor faint, and although he was a bit tired from running, it wasn't something he couldn't handle.

_'I'm in need for answers...'_

Lelouch thought and suddenly Rolo leaned on him.

"I'm glad you're okay nii-san."

He spelled quietly and wrapped his arm around Lelouch's stomach.

"A-ah..."

Lelouch was quite confused at Rolo's sudden embrace but he gently placed his hand on the younger boy's arm.

More questions were raised in Lelouch's mind and Rolo's head that rest on his chest added an extra burden on him.

_'If I don't find out what happened yesterday, then my end may be close without me knowing...'_

Zero supposed hopelessly, trying his best to struggle his negative thoughts.

That kind of pessimism never fit the young prince. Optimism is not his strong point either, as 'realism' is what truly expressed Lelouch. The masked boy always thought of things both ways, calculating the pros and cons, even if sometimes it wasn't to his advantage. He never acted carelessly, and if his actions seemed irresponsible at times, he always had a good reasoning for doing them.

_'Just how devoted are you to me?'_

Lelouch questioned Rolo in his mind and softly caressed the brunette's hair. He knew that Rolo had became fond of him but he didn't know if he was so fond as to betray his superiors and deny anything that he believed in, just to support Zero.

_'I'll give you a future as long as you're useful to me...'_

The black haired boy anticipated and then sighed, thinking that if he stayed silent for too long, then Rolo would start suspecting him.

"Rolo, let's go back to our classes now, okay?"

He looked down at Rolo's fluffy hair, but Rolo didn't respond to him.

"Rolo?"

Lelouch repeated and slowly placed his hands on Rolo's arms and quietly pulled him back, making the younger boy lean on the back of the bench. Zero looked at him surprised.

_'He fell asleep...?'_

The black haired boy gazed at the brunette whose eyes were shut, lips softly apart, and judging by his rapid eye movement, he realized that he was dreaming.

_'When did he...?'_

The young prince was still shocked at Rolo's unexpected nap. Did he feel so comfortable on his chest that he just fell asleep? Was he faking it? Had he let his guard down? Was it a trap? Lelouch didn't know which of all to assume as true and which of all to assume as impossible.

Suddenly the sound of Rolo's cell phone started echoing in the deserted place, as all students had returned to their classes and there was no one else in the whole school's yard except for them. Zero took rapidly Rolo's cell phone out of his pocket and pushed the button which silenced the sound. He glanced at Rolo to make sure that he was sleeping and then took a look at who was calling him.

_"Villetta Nu"_ was written on the screen and Lelouch tried his best not to grumble for the annoying conspiracy that surrounded him.

_'If I pick it up she may think that I hurt Rolo but if I don't, under the circumstances it will seem rather suspicious...'_

Zero thought and stared at the sleeping assassin.

_'As his brother I wouldn't wake him up.'_

He thought as he moved Rolo's phone closer to his ear.

"Hello?"

Lelouch talked in undertones.

"L... Lelouch?"

"Yes Ms. Villetta?

_'She sounds terrified. Is Rolo so powerful that would shock her if I harmed him?'_

"Where is Rolo?"

_'Oh, now she sounds like she's talking to Zero.'_

"Ah, Rolo is asleep... I suppose he must have been really tired since our yesterday's stroll to the amusement park, so he fell asleep on the bench. Would you like me to tell him something?"

"A-ah, no, it's okay..."

Villetta replied unconvinced.

"Well then, bye."

"Bye."

_'That was inconvenient... The last thing I need right now is Villetta Nu suspecting that my memories have returned.'_

Lelouch hanged up and quietly relocated Rolo's phone to his pocket. He leaned on the bench and stared on the sky.

_'Are there no surveillance cameras here?'_

He wondered as, if Villetta had seen them from the cameras then she wouldn't have sounded so doubtful. Either way, Lelouch wasn't to blame for Rolo's physical condition, therefore he had nothing to be afraid of.

After ten more minutes, which were more than enough for Lelouch to put his thoughts in order, Rolo slowly opened his eyes.

"Ah, you're finally awake?"

Lelouch said softly, encountering Rolo as if he was still asleep.

"N-nii-san...!"

The brunette stood up violently, realizing that he had fallen asleep into the hands of his enemy.

"Ah, Rolo! Don't make such rush moves! You just woke up and your blood pressure will decrease if you act that way!"

Lelouch shouted at him concerned.

"N.. Nii-san... I'm sorry..."

Rolo widened his eyes and then looked down embarrassed for his paranoid suspicions.

"It's okay Rolo. You're my little brother after all, I don't want you to get hurt or sick."

Lelouch said and embraced the fragile assassin, pushing away every doubt Rolo had about him.

_'Zero... no... Nii-san cares about me...'_

Rolo thought and happily wrapped his hands around Lelouch's waist.

"Thank you nii-san."

"Thank me for what?"

"For caring about me..."

"Eh? Rolo why are you saying such weird things again...?"

Lelouch's soft chuckle made Rolo chuckle as well. The brunette was hoping that Lelouch would never gain his memories and that their relationship would stay that way forever. For that instance he even forgot about C.C. and his mission... He had completely neglected anything that wasn't related to his brother and the warmth he gave him. Everything else seemed insignificant compared to his brother's love.

"Ah, Rolo, Ms Villetta called while you were sleeping. She didn't ask me to tell you anything though."

Rolo's moment of happiness was suddenly smashed by Lelouch's sentence. The only reason Villetta would call him was to order him to do a specific task for the Service.

_'What could it be this time...?'_

The brunette thought as he gazed on the ground skeptical.

"What is it Rolo?"

Zero had spotted his uneasiness.

"Ah n-nothing nii-san!"

The young boy was really bad at hiding his true emotions.

"Are you sure? Did something happen with Ms Villetta?"

"Eh? No nii-san, what are you talking about?"

Rolo smiled carefree to Zero and the prince softly smiled back.

_'I must convert him soon.'_

Lelouch thought, as if Rolo was some sort of broken doll that needed repair.

The young assassin glanced at his phone and then widened his eyes in shock.

"Nii-san! It's already eleven thirty, we'll miss our third class as well! We have to go!"

"Ah, yes Rolo, you're right!"

Zero acted like he cared and then both boys headed towards Lelouch's class.

"Rolo, why are you coming with me?

Lelouch asked along the way.

"I... There is a report that I need to hand in to Ms Villetta, and your classroom is in my way."

_'A report again? Is this the best excuse he can think of?'_

"Okay then... But don't be late to your lesson!"

The older boy said as he entered his classroom.

"Yes nii-san!"

His enemy responded to him as he started walking fast, towards the headquarters of the Secret Intelligence Service.

* * *

><p>"Finally!"<p>

The dark-skinned woman yelled, looking furiously at Rolo.

"Where were you? What took you so long?"

Rolo looked at her startled; he hadn't realized why she was so angry.

"I was with Lelouch at the back side of the building. I'm really sorry for the delay."

"You're sorry for the delay? How could you fall asleep in front of the enemy? You are supposed to watch him Rolo! Not to keep him company!"

The young boy widened his eyes and then looked down embarrassed.

"You are right. It won't happen again."

Villetta had every right to be angry at Rolo's careless action since Lelouch was the strongest enemy anyone could face. He could have easily escaped from school grounds or make just one phone call that would be the cause of a future war, while Rolo was sleeping.

The small room in which Villetta and Rolo were, had been overpowered by an uncomfortable silence. The woman who was still upset with Rolo, was now staring intensely at the screens in front of her that monitor Lelouch's movements. Rolo imitated her action and gazed at the abandoned prince who was quietly observing his teacher; neither interest nor boredom could be seen in his face.

"Listen..."

Villetta took something that was laying on the table and turned her attention on Rolo.

"After some experimentation, the device is finally complete."

She said as she handed him the devices.

"It has also been tested, therefore the results are definite. Tonight we will know for sure whether Lelouch's memories have returned or not."

Villetta said with a smile on her face and Rolo felt his heart skipping a beat. What if Lelouch actually remembers? What if Zero has been planning new terrorism attacks? What if Rolo will be ordered to murder his own brother? The fragile assassin was overthinking the situation, forgetting that he and Lelouch were not really a family.

"It's about time that we know once and for all. If Lelouch remembers be prepared to follow any orders given."

Villetta said, as she was exiting the headquarters.

"Y-yes."

Rolo's trembling response fortunately was not heard by Villetta, who was heading towards the gym of the school, wearing the mask of the teacher.

The brunette tightened his grip on the devices, looking around the empty room and wishing to break these objects that would destroy the one person he ever loved in his life. Although Rolo had not yet figured that this warm sense he was feeling whenever he was with his brother was love, all he knew was that he didn't want to destroy that feeling, nor corrupt it in any way.

Suddenly the door opened and Rolo turned around surprised.

"I came to watch the object's movements. You can leave now."

"Yes."

Rolo replied to the other member of the Service, feeling rage rising inside him, as the word 'object' was echoing in his mind.

_'Nii-san is not an object.'_

He thought recklessly, forgetting once again the purpose of his mission.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for not updating for so long but I got _really_ obsessed with my katekyo hitman reborn fanfictions... ^^'**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_'It's about time.'_

Rolo thought and quietly exited his bedroom, heading towards the prince's room. He had the two devices in his hands and although he was trembling, surrounded by the thought that Lelouch may have regained his memories, he had no other choice but to follow the orders as the little monitors were recording his every move.

_'If he remembers... why hasn't he changed his attitude towards me? Why is he treating me the same way?'_

Rolo's head was filled with questions as he was approaching Lelouch.

_'...Why is he still calling me his brother?'_

The brunette paused his steps for a minute and indiscreetly stared into one of the tiny monitors on the ceiling.

_'What if nii-san really loves me?'_

The young boy lowered his head and continued stepping faster towards his target. He knew that all these assumptions wouldn't get him anywhere yet he couldn't justify why he was feeling so worried and anxious.

Finally the deadly assassin reached Lelouch's bed and without further delay he used his Geass like last time, and placed the device on his own and Lelouch's forehead. Rolo closed his eyes and after only a few seconds, blurry images seemed to appear into Rolo's mind. The brunette was feeling intimidated by this bizarre experience but awaited patiently for the dream to actually 'begin'.

"Rolo."

The young boy got startled at Lelouch's calm voice. Was he able to see him?

"Is he..."

"Yes. He's an enemy."

_'That voice...'_

Rolo was quite positive that it was C.C..

"But..."

"He's not your brother Lelouch."

The image was finally clear and the brunette was able to see C.C. and Lelouch in front of him facing each other but it was as if they were unable to see him; it looked like he wasn't present in the dream.

"You're lying you witch!"

Lelouch shouted angrily, making the other boy jerk.

"Don't you remember Lelouch? Don't you remember Nunnally?"

"Nunnally...?"

Zero looked at C.C. confused. Despite the fact that Lelouch had regained his memories, in his dreams everything seemed disordered and the abandoned prince was fighting amongst his artificial and his real memories.

_'Does this mean that he remembers? Or is C.C. able to talk to Lelouch through his dreams and she's trying to make him remember...? If it's that, then...'_

"Nii-san!"

Rolo shouted, praying from the bottom of his heart to stop C.C.'s attempt to foul his brother.

"She... Nunnally... is my sister."

Zero confirmed C.C.'s statement and Rolo shouted even louder.

"Nii-san!"

However the raven haired boy was not able to hear him. Suddenly C.C.'s figure changed and took the form of Zero. Rolo was looking at Lelouch, his sham but affectionate brother, facing Zero, an intelligent terrorist whose actions had bathed many previously Japanese areas in blood.

"It's you!"

Lelouch said surprised.

"Stop playing tricks; we'll lose the battle!"

Zero exclaimed and Rolo watched as Zero's body was slowly evaporating, like a figure made of dust that was destroyed due to the strong wind.

The place suddenly started changing and dark blue color covered the sky. The ground was filled with dust and solid surface and Lelouch's appearance had changed to that of Zero's.

"Nii-san!"

Rolo shouted, hoping to bring his brother back.

"Zero!"

The brunette jerked as he listened to his own voice shouting angrily.

"You must die!"

_'What's happening...?'_

He wondered as his own lips were shut yet his voice echoed all over the place.

"Ah Rolo... You finally made your move."

Lelouch said calmly and the brunette stared at the knightmare that appeared behind Zero.

_'Is that... me?'_

He wondered with widened eyes, looking at the knightmare that was about to attack Lelouch.

"Is that it Rolo?"

"What do you mean?"

The brunette was watching at himself and the young prince, as if it was a movie that would determine the reason of his existence.

"Is that how you repay me, who cared for you as no one will ever do? Is this your reply to my love?"

"Shut up!"

The young assassin was shocked at that form of himself.

"You are nothing to me!"

The imaginable Rolo screamed and then activated the knightmare's attack. A powerful white laser escaped out of the knightmare's chest forcing Rolo to scream and run towards his brother, while the second wrapped his hands around his head, smiling softly for his ironic misfortune.

"You never loved me Rolo."

The young boy after hearing these words, suddenly stopped moving. The blue sky had turned into red and the solid surface had turned into an empty road covered in blood. Lelouch was down on his knees, hands covering his head and his sobbing sounded like some tragic melody that was sweetly filling their unconscious.

"I'm alone..."

The abandoned prince uttered, being engulfed by the sadness that took control of his mind.

"I'm sorry nii-san..."

Rolo whispered, feeling regretful for causing such an agony to him. Although this was just Lelouch's dream, Rolo wondered how he would act in real life if he were given order to kill Zero. He thought it would be impossible for him to kill him, yet he also knew it would be absurd to disobey an order.

Suddenly the place changed one more time, being transformed into the dorms of their school.

"Nunnally..."

Lelouch's soft voice was heard and Rolo hurriedly went to his bedroom, from where the sound came.

"...I'll save you."

Lelouch said as tears started flowing from his eyes and Nunnally was holding his hand confused.

"Why are you crying onii-sama?"

"Nii-san..."

The brunette spelled gloomy while staring at them and feeling that his brother was abandoning him.

"Nii-san!"

Rolo's loud shout was completely ignored by the young prince.

As the deadly assassin blinked to wipe the tears from his eyes, he wasn't able to see anything anymore. He opened his eyes and all he could gaze at was Lelouch who had been awakened by his shout and was staring confused at Rolo's forehead.

"Rolo?"

He sounded frustrated.

"N-nii-san?"

Rolo knew that using his Geass would be futile since Lelouch had already seen him.

"What are you doing?"

Zero asked while glaring at his enemy.

The masked boy was both shocked and dismayed at the sight of the young assassin next to his bed. There were too many questions in his mind but he didn't know which one to ask first, afraid that his acting of not having regained his memories would be shown.

"I..."

Rolo had lowered his gaze, trying to find an excuse for the situation that was happening.

"I w-was testing this device..."

He apprehensively said, still trying to figure out of a believable lie.

"Device?"

Lelouch spelled confused and as he raised his hand in order to wipe the sweat of his forehead he realized that this device was on his brow as well. He removed it rapidly and then stared at the brunette terrified.

_'Is this the D.C. Mini he had told me when he was under my Geass? Does he know that my memories are back...?'_

He wondered, feeling exposed and defenseless since there was nothing he'd be able to do if Rolo was aware of the truth.

"What does this device do Rolo?"

The raven haired boy asked worriedly as Rolo had stayed quiet for too long.

"I-it helps you have g-good dreams."

Rolo said distrusted of his own words.

"Rolo, are you lying?"

Lelouch knew he couldn't let something like this go so easily. He _had_ to know if his enemy was aware of the truth.

"N-no nii-san."

Rolo's disability to hide his stutter distressed Zero even more.

"Then how does this device work?"

The abandoned prince asked while staring into the brunette's eyes.

"W-well, if you have happy dreams then I feel happy too and if you have bad dreams then I feel bad too."

The assassin's words came out quickly and clear.

_'It can control the senses?'_

"Something like telepathy?"

"Telepathy?"

Rolo looked at Zero perplexed, as he hadn't thought of it that way.

"Don't you know what telepathy is Rolo?"

Lelouch sounded calmer than before as he was slowly trying to comprehend the situation. If Rolo was in fact cognizant of his true memories, then he wouldn't try finding excuses to justify what he was doing. If Rolo managed to see into his dreams before the raven haired boy woke up then Lelouch could have even been murdered as they were speaking.

"A-ah, I do nii-san."

The young boy's fragile smile made Lelouch smile as well, assuring himself that his enemy had not yet found out about his plans.

"Then, should we stop this game now?"

Zero asked smilingly his vulnerable foe.

"Hm, okay nii-san..."

Rolo removed the device from his forehead as he had no other solution. He then stood up and was about to leave the room but was stopped by Lelouch's voice.

"Hey Rolo, do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

The brunette jolted at Lelouch's sudden invitation.

"..wh-"

"It's the least thing I can do since my brother went through so much trouble just so that I can have good dreams."

Zero's gentle voice forced a warm joy to the innocent assassin.

"Hm... Okay nii-san."

Rolo said happily, left the devices next to Lelouch's desk and slowly hoped on the bed next to him.

"If you have bad dreams I'll be here for you."

The raven haired boy spelled quietly and softly wrapped his hand around Rolo's body.

The young assassin, who was overwhelmed by Lelouch's affection, held Lelouch's shirt into his hands, hoping that this moment wouldn't slip away. The love he was feeling towards his target was getting stronger each second and the tenderness of Zero's hands engulfed him even more into this emotion.

"Goodnight my small brother."

Lelouch's whisper was accompanied by a gentle kiss on Rolo's forehead.

"Goodnight nii-san."

Rolo said in return and softly kissed Lelouch's chest as the way he had lied down was a bit lower from Zero.

_'I'm not going to betray you...'_

The brunette thought determined and let himself fall asleep into his enemy's warm embrace...


	8. Chapter 8 (tiny chapter)

**Chapter 8**

_'Maybe I'm overlooking certain things...'_

The abandoned prince deemed dissatisfied while sitting on the chair in front of his desk. His sham brother was still lying on Lelouch's bed and his closed eyes were being scanned by the second's intense stare.

_'Yesterday he caught me completely off guard. If they try to mess with my dreams again... This is off my limits. They'll win.'_

Zero sighed troubled and gazed at the two devices that were lying on his desk.

_'There are cameras in this room... I can't act recklessly.'_

He took the D.C. Mini in his hands, acting like a curious student who just wanted to examine this weird material.

_'What kind of device can allow others to enter someone else's dreams?'_

He frowned at how vulnerable he actually was and then stared at Rolo again.

_'He must know. He must have seen into my dreams...'_

He reckoned, based on the brunette's reactions when Lelouch had woken up the previous night.

_'Yesterday my mind was too clouded to allow me to think straight. Rolo definitely knows...'_

Zero stood up and quietly walked towards his bed. He then lightly rubbed Rolo's head.

_'But he won't betray me.'_

"Wake up Rolo."

He whispered softly, careful to not disturb the other.

"Wake up... Our classes will start soon."

He continued and the brunette slowly opened his eyes.

"Nii-san?"

He mumbled confused.

"Wake up or else we're gonna be late."

The raven haired boy gently smiled and helped the brunette get up.

"A-ah, I'm sorry nii-san, I overslept! I will be ready soon!"

The assassin uttered and hurriedly headed towards his room to get ready.

_'Each day that passes by he's becoming more attached... In a few days it will be a child's game to make him join me; but I don't have that much time...'_

Lelouch thought as he prepared his and Rolo's school bags.

_'I have to accelerate this procedure. Judging by all the times he's fallen for my tricks, I don't think it will be hard.'_

He happily estimated that it won't be long before Rolo betrays the people who command him.

_'But there's still one thing that I haven't managed to figure out...'_

"I'm ready nii-san!"

Rolo's loud voice made Zero jerk.

"Ah Rolo! Let's go then!"

The prince said while staring at him, not being able to get rid of his insecurities.

_'What's so special about him?'_

He wondered, quickly exited their dormitory and headed towards his classroom after farewelling the brunette whose class wasn't in his way.

_'I need to find out...'_

He repeated in his mind frustrated.

In the meantime, Rolo had started heading towards the headquarters of his Service so that he'd deliver his urgent update on Lelouch's subconscious.

_'The device is working... They are aware of that...'_

The brunette deemed and turned his head sideways, cautious on whether he was being followed.

_'They know that I used it... They were watching through the monitors.'_

He reckoned as he pushed the button for the elevator to descend towards their hidden headquarters.

_'Then I have no other choice...'_

"I've returned."

The young assassin uttered as he entered the room.

"Did you fill out your report?"

One of the men asked as if he was in charge.

"I didn't manag-"

"Rolo! I watched yesterday's footage, how could you be so careless? ?"

Villeta Nu, the actual leader of the Service, yelled at the young boy who was trying his best to stifle his agitation.

"Nii-s... Zero awoke unexpectedly and I couldn't hide the device in time."

Rolo was gazing deep into the sham teacher's eyes, but his legs were hardly keeping him standing.

"He didn't wake up 'unexpectedly'; you shouted his name while looking into his dream! What were you thinking? ?"

Bit by bit the dark-skinned woman was increasing the intensity of her speech and the rest of the men were nodding to her clamorous comments, agreeing to her every word.

"He was having a nightmare that surprised me... This mistake will not be repeated."

Rolo spelled, distrustful of his own words.

"Nightmare...? Has he regained his memories?"

Villeta retrieved the usual tone of her voice and stared gravely at the deadly boy.

"No. There was no sign of C.C. or Zero's identity."

"I see..."

The woman uttered skeptical.

_'I had to lie after all...'_

The brunette was remorseful and rather surprised at his own decision... Why did he want to protect a terrorist that stood against the Holy Britannian Empire? Why was he so fond of a murderer - ...

_'Nii-san is not a murderer...'_

Rolo thought assertively as a part deep within him questioned his actions.

_'Nii-san... Nii-san cares about me... Nii-san wants to protect me.'_

A soft smile was drawn on Rolo's lips but he rapidly extinguished it, being aware that if he showed any kind of emotion, he'd be in trouble.

_'No one can see nii-san the way I do...'_

The young student could feel his chest throbbing, being both proud and confused for the sentiment that had evolved in his heart.

A couple of minutes passed by with Villeta Nu discussing with the rest of the team's members about future plans and about how useful these devices would be for forecasting Zero's moves.

"We'll be able to take action before he manages to put his plans into motion."

She was talking as if Zero had already returned and he was about to launch a deadly attack on Britannians.

"The moment Lelouch regains his memories, Rolo will locate C.C. and kill Zero on the spot. We won't have to confront his hideous methods of terrorism ever again."

Rolo was sitting silent, listening to Villeta's words and feeling frantic fury overwhelming him. He may be able to lie to them, but what happens when Zero actually starts performing his terrorist attacks? What kind of excuse will Rolo use when his brother gets out of control? What will happen when Lelouch... If Lelouch...

_'What if nii-san doesn't want me anymore...?'_

The brunette wondered and all of a sudden he felt his eyes becoming watery.

_'What is this...? Why am I getting emotional about it? I shouldn't... I will blow my cover...!'_

An instant panic surrounded him...

_'What will happen when they find out...? What will nii-san... no... What will Zero do then..?'_

He could feel his breathing transforming to rapid puffs and an annoying ringing covered his sense of hearing.

"Rolo?"

Villeta's voice didn't manage to reach him but he could see her perplexed face staring down at him. What was happening? And what was this unbearable pain on his chest...?

_"Nii-san..."_

A whisper that wasn't heard escaped from Rolo's mouth and as the dark-skinned woman's body changed to a simple empty silhouette in the first's mind, the brunette fell on the ground with no further delay, a loud bang being the last thing he heard... And then darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, the author is alive. This story is also alive. Dooon't worry, Rolo is alive as well. I'm sorry for the great lack of updates but there're a few things that have been keeping me busy. I don't know when I'll be able to finish writing the next chapter, so please be patient. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **...Yes, I'm finally updating... After almost a year... *whistles*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

An annoying smell was caressing his nose and a soft touch on his hand was soothing the faint pain he was feeling on his chest. The young assassin opened his eyes slowly, still dazed by the earlier anesthesia that was injected in his blood and gazed perplexed around him.

"Nii-san..."

Lelouch was the first thing he could see but his voice came out numb, like a silent complaint, resulting in the asleep prince not being able to hear it.

_'Where am I...? What happened?'_

Rolo reckoned blurred and took a second more careful look at his surroundings, examining the situation he was in.

The ugly smell of medicine combined to the sickly white walls that encircled them were enough to make him realize the place. It was a hospital; it was the place where all of his targets were brought to before they died. Was he going to die? The brunette wondered devastated whether this was the last time he'd be able to see Lelouch and feel his touch.

_'I don't want to die... Not now...'_

For the first time in his life Rolo pondered on how much he wanted to live and an uncontrollable sob escaped from his lips.

"Rolo...? You woke up...!"

The brunette's sob had awoken Lelouch and whether it was true concern or just another theatrical play, Rolo saw nothing but sympathy in his brother's eyes.

"Nii-san..."

The broken assassin whispered and felt Lelouch's grip tightening around his hand as if he was afraid of losing him.

"I was so worried..."

Lelouch hid half his face in his palm, a perfectly made mask of worry covering his face.

"Nii-san..."

Rolo repeated touched by his brother's reaction while Zero was trying to comprehend his emotions, being both disappointed yet relieved for Rolo's awakening.

"I'm sorry nii-san..."

The brunette whispered and the young prince frowned confused.

"Why are you sorry Rolo?"

He asked, making himself sound more troubled than he really was.

Lelouch had actually assumed that Rolo was just regretful for making him worry since he was certain that he had figured his enemy out quite well. In fact he was so confident about it that he was soon going to make his move and force Rolo to play on his team without any fuss.

"Nii-san I... I need to tell you something..."

The fragile assassin voiced his statement with some difficulty as the faint pain that was still surrounding him made it hard for him to fully express himself.

"Of course Rolo. Did something happen...?"

Lelouch wasn't so sure anymore about Rolo's motives and for what exactly he was regretful.

"I... I know nii-san... About your tru-"

"Rolo!"

The sudden feminine voice along with the abrupt opening of the door startled Lelouch to a great degree and as he turned around he saw Milly, the president of the Student Council, heading towards their way.

"Ah, I'm sorry it took me so long to come here, I feel like I was the last person who was told about this...!"

Milly said all in one breath and then sighed rather relieved for seeing Rolo doing better than what she was told.

"How are you feeling Rolo?"

Her voice was filled with concern and the vulnerable boy smiled at this realization.

"I'm f... fine president..."

The brunette hardly managed to respond and Milly nodded negatively.

"You don't look fine Rolo... And your reckless brother doesn't look fine either."

The blond girl pinched Lelouch's cheek and the latter let out a moan of pain while trying to carelessly smile.

He knew it was important... Zero knew that whatever Rolo was just going to tell him was crucial, yet Milly had interrupted them and there was no way his silent words would come to the surface any time soon.

_'He said he knows... What was he talking about?'_

Despite how naturally carefree Lelouch's movements seemed, the forgotten prince was striving with all his strength to keep up with that act. What was Rolo going to say anyway? No matter how certain Zero was for his enemy's way of thinking, the young assassin's interrupted words didn't seem to follow up to the rebellion's carefully planned reflections.

_'There's no way he would...!'_

Lelouch suddenly reckoned, a slight unnoticeable jerk accompanying that thought.

"I heard that your big brother was so anxious for your situation that he didn't leave your side for a second!"

Milly said almost rewardingly and the raven haired boy forced a smile to these words.

"There's no need for Rolo to know that, President."

The girl smiled back and then turned her attention towards Rolo and started repeating her questions of concern for the brunette's health.

Zero gazed in an almost ridiculously gentle way at the lying boy. The young prince reckoned that it was necessary for him to watch at his enemy's physical state but there was also a small part within him that was kind of _concerned_ for Rolo's situation.

"Nii-san...?"

The fragile voice pierced through Lelouch's thoughts and the latter gazed at his sham brother in the most loving way he could.

"What is it Rolo?"

For a second the raven haired boy was troubled, wondering whether his worries were visible to the others.

"Will we go there, as soon as I get better?"

_'Go there?'_

The brunette voiced his question with some difficulty and Lelouch couldn't help but ask himself as to what place Rolo was referring.

"Were you even listening to us?"

Milly said in a strict tone and the prince carefree smiled at her question.

"Ah, sometimes you become even more of a daydreamer than Shirley!"

The blond girl sighed and her smile followed afterwards.

"Shirley and Rivalz will come soon. Rolo, I'd like to stay more but I'm afraid they won't let me skip any more classes. Don't worry though, your brother will take good care of you!"

"Hm..."

Rolo nodded while feeling his eyes becoming teary and hoping that he'd be able to hold this uncontrollable emotion in.

"I'll talk to both of you later!"

"Goodbye President."

Lelouch said almost automatically and then gazed at the lying assassin; a million thoughts and reflections passing through his mind.

"Nii-san... Thank you..."

The brunette said under his breath and closed his eyes unwillingly, feeling some sort of fatigue overwhelming his body.

"What for Rolo?"

Zero asked, although he knew that no answer would follow and then gently moved his finger across Rolo's eye, wiping the tear that had escaped as soon as the assassin went back to sleep.

_'Why are you even crying...?'_

The prince was staring at the brunette as if the answers could be found on his face. The air in the room had become asphyxiating and Lelouch could feel this poison clouding his crucial thoughts.

What was Rolo going to say? Was the hospital under surveillance as well? Would the Britannian Office of Secret Intelligence put another pawn in Rolo's place?

_'Are they going to change my memories again?'_

A sinister shiver was sent down Zero's spine that the latter had to close his eyes for a few seconds, trying to push this horrible sensation away. In the end Lelouch had reckoned that he'd be able to put up with any kind of obstacle, but if they were to take away his identity once more... That's something he wouldn't be able to accept.

_'I understand now...'_

The raven haired boy thought as he opened his eyes and riveted his gaze on his asleep brother.

_'I understand why he needs me...'_

Zero was finally coming to the realization that Rolo wasn't really weak. Even though he seemed truly fragile in his eyes, Lelouch had finally understood that the young assassin had found a place to belong to... Even if he was just ordered to act like they were family, Rolo had gotten truly attached to him.

_'And that's why he's not going to betray me...'_

A smile was drawn on Lelouch's lips, but for the first time that smile had no ill intentions. Although the abandoned prince was thinking of all ways he could take advantage of Rolo's connections after he joined his team (since he had no doubt that everything would go as planned), Lelouch's smile was only the result of relief as the brunette wouldn't have to be an enemy anymore.

...

_"What if I die here?"_

A voice echoed in the raven haired boy's mind.

_"How quickly will I be forgotten?"_

The young prince couldn't spot the source of the voice but the refreshing verdure of his once home, made him realize that he was dreaming.

_"Will nii-san be happy?"_

"Rolo?"

Lelouch had started searching around for his brother troubled but suddenly stopped.

_'If I am lucid dreaming, I should be able to silence him.'_

He thought calmly but Rolo's echo didn't seem willing to hush no matter Lelouch's desire.

_"Will that girl return in my place?"_

The brunette's last question caused such a disturbance in the other's mind that Zero had to pinch himself in order to wake up.

"That's not my dream... Something's not right."

The young prince voiced agitated as if wires were controlling his thoughts and all of a sudden Rolo was standing next to him, looking at him surprised.

"Nii-san!"

The assassin exclaimed happily and without a single thought he tightly wrapped his hands around the other boy's body, who could feel Rolo's tears soaking his shirt.

"Rolo?"

Lelouch asked confused. He had completely eliminated the chance of this dream being lucid, yet... Yet it felt so real, Lelouch could have sworn he could take control over it.

In a gentle but rather uncertain way, the raven haired boy embraced the younger one, still wondering how it was possible to know that he was dreaming but to not be able to wake up. Nonetheless, Lelouch's worries didn't seem to be conceived by the brunette who just tightened his grip on the other's waist even more, and to Zero's surprise, he softly kissed Lelouch's cheek.

"Rolo...?"

Lelouch's doubtful voice echoed in that beautiful but empty environment.

"Nii-san, you won't leave me, right...?"

The raven haired boy could feel his body's bones almost breaking by Rolo's suffocating embrace.

"Rolo you - ..."

_'Is this his dream?'_

Even though Lelouch's lips were sealed as he phrased that question in his mind, his voice was vibrating throughout the entire scenery, leaving him entirely exposed.

"Nii... san...?"

The younger uttered numb as he heard his brother's thought echoing in the wind, suddenly realizing that this was just a dream.

_'Can he control this?'_

Zero questioned silently, yet his query had, for once more, reverberated around them.

"This must be a nightmare...!"

The prince said panicked, seeing how none of his thoughts were kept unspoken and finally broke physical connection with the other, moving -rather frightened- two steps behind.

It was a rare (or rather nonexistent) sight for Lelouch to be afraid. The raven haired boy could always remain calm; even under intense circumstances he would analyze the situation carefully and then with even more caution, he would plan his following mindful moves. Nevertheless, at that precise moment, no matter how much he wanted to _think_ about it, he knew that whatever contemplations and theories he came up with would immediately be made public to his enemy. He knew that - ...

_'I have to empty my mind.'_

He deemed and his thought instantly arrived to their ears.

"Nii-san, is it really you...?"

Rolo was slowly realizing that the person who was standing in front of him wasn't a mere shadow of his memories, but the real and alive terrorist whom he was ordered to tail after.

"How is that possible...?"

The brunette spelled apprehensive at this unfamiliar situation and for an instance he wondered on whether he should hurt the enemy that had intruded in his mind.

"Nii-san?"

Rolo repeated as Lelouch's eyes seemed distant and his lips hadn't uttered a sound for quite a while.

"W... What is it Rolo...?"

Zero asked with great difficulty while striving to not ponder of what his response would be depending on Rolo's hypothetical question... In other words, he was trying to not plan his answers -which in this case, needed careful planning.

"Do you hate me?"

The prince widened his eyes surprised. Even if he had made careful planning beforehand, that question would surely not be in his mind.

"How could I feel hatred towards you Rolo?"

_'You've taken my sister's place... How could you even ask such a foolish question?'_

Both boys widened their eyes at the hurtful words that echoed around them. The truth was that Lelouch didn't know anymore how he felt, yet the tragic reality was that Rolo had replaced his sister in everyone's minds. Even if he ever wanted to forgive him, his heart was hurting too much by his sister's absence to let that happen...

"It's simple as that then..."

The younger's voice trembled as he voiced out loud his thoughts.

"You're just putting up with me so that you won't be found out... You've regained your memories anyway, so what use am I to you...? !"

Rolo was staring at the ground with an excessive amount of fear and confusion in his eyes... What was he expecting really? Did he think that Lelouch had forgiven him after finding out the truth, and that he would just love him as a brother, even if they weren't really related? Did he assume that this theatre would go on for the rest of their lives?

...Did he believe that he wouldn't die alone?

The look in Rolo's eyes seemed to become even more frantic and overwhelmed, while the sound of the prince's new contemplation had started surrounding them completely, constantly and unstoppably repeating the same phrase over and over again...

_'Don't think. Don't think. Don't think. Don't think...'_

Zero was aware of how much damage his thoughts would cause if they were to be revealed to the other at that precise moment. He couldn't tell Rolo that he was planning to use him for his useful resources nor that he would even turn the world upside down for the sake of his sister... The raven haired boy knew that the best thing he could do was, instead of lying like he always did, to stay silent and just refuse any kind of contemplation passing through his mind; but it wasn't that easy...

Throughout the time that this phrase was subconsciously provoking the younger's sanity, three words managed to escape from Lelouch's darkest subconscious, but were soon covered up by the repetitive phrase which the latter thought would be his rescuer.

_'Not use him. Don't think. Don't think. Don't think...'_

The words disappeared so quickly behind the repetitive phrase that even if he wanted to contemplate as to what exactly he himself meant by that, Lelouch knew it would do him no good, so he just kept thinking of these desperate words.

Rolo on the other hand, wasn't going to let that statement pass by unnoticed. Devastated as he was, his mind could conjecture of a million theories and "what if's" that would conclude in the words' real meaning. The young boy had no doubt that "him" was referring to his own self, yet he couldn't help but wonder whether Lelouch was not _going _to use him, or if he did not _want_ to use him but had no other choice... Or was he being naive again?

_'I really don't care anymore...'_

Rolo reckoned, but his own thought wasn't echoing in the wind like his brother's.

_'I just want to wake up.'_

He deemed decisively and as if someone had snapped his fingers, the brunette and his enemy opened their eyes automatically, and stared at each other silently.

Lelouch had fallen asleep on the chair next to Rolo's bed and as he was afraid that even the hospital could be under surveillance (so that they would monitor him at all times), he could do nothing but stare at Rolo's teary eyes, feeling both regretful and ashamed for what had just happened... Now that he was actually free to let his mind function properly, his thoughts had become so chaotic that a migraine forced him to close his eyes tightly and place his fingers on his forehead.

"Nii-s..."

Rolo paused his words. Did he even have to call him that way anymore? Since Zero knew that Rolo was aware... Was he going to keep on with his act?

"Hm, don't worry Rolo..."

_'Of course he is...'_

The brunette thought, realizing that Zero wasn't going to reveal that he had been awoken until... until what? Was he going to let Rolo uncover him to the Service and then murder him? If Lelouch knew that he was going to be betrayed anyway... Why woul-

_'Not use him.'_

These words came back into his mind and his eyelids narrowed while looking at Lelouch who was striving with closed eyes to restrain his headache.

_'Did he intend to use me? Is he not going to use me now? What changed his mind? What is he going to do? What does-'_

"S-stop that Rolo..."

Zero stuttered in pain and as Rolo suspended all of his thoughts (since perplexity took charge of his mind) he looked confused at the first, who seemed to be a bit more relaxed.

"I..."

The raven haired boy wondered on whether he should confess the reason behind his migraine.

"I can hear that..."

He finished but Rolo's confusion didn't seem to vanish.

_'What can he hear?'_

He wondered puzzled, but before he was able to utter his question, Lelouch had already replied.

"Your thoughts..."

Zero whispered, hoping that no monitors would be able to catch up to his voice's low volume but Rolo's wide open eyes and entirely empty thoughts didn't look like a good sign...

...And it was exactly as it looked like. In the blink of an eye, the brunette's head had been filled with so many thoughts, fears, regrets, worries, questions, theories and outcomes that Lelouch had to grab his own head in pain and for once more he actually pleaded for Rolo to hush his thoughts. Of course, it wasn't just Rolo's thoughts that had caused this unlimited suffering to him... Zero was also trying to concentrate on exactly what he was hearing in his mind, trying to put each of Rolo's unspoken words into lines and of course struggling to perceive his enemy's way of thinking, his most inner desires, needs and fears... The young prince didn't really want Rolo to _stop _thinking; he just wanted to lessen the amount of thoughts that had emerged into his brain.

But _Lelouch_ wasn't really interested in that...

One could have sworn that at that moment, when Lelouch's humane nature was put on the test, and Zero's chances of survival were at risk, the young abandoned prince who felt like he had lost his identity, actually looked like a person with multiple personalities. Of course it wasn't really like that. Unlike the ones having this disorder, Lelouch knew who was who and he could control his actions and words at whichever given moment. The characters would never blend; up until now.

So finally, Lelouch realized that he had to choose a role... Whether he was Zero the revolutionist, Lelouch vi Britannia the prince, or just a young Britannian student who was enjoying his school days with his younger brother; for that precise moment, the raven haired boy could only be one. The unstoppable flow of Rolo's thoughts wasn't going to be any helpful in clearing his judgment, but eventually, the unmasked undergraduate had made his decision.

"Rolo... I don't want to pry into your thoughts."

He finally spelled truthfully while staring into Rolo's skittish gaze, being entirely certain for that decision of his.

"Rolo you... You are my younger brother after all... For someone to trust their family is as significant as knowing that they're alive. I don't need to know your thoughts if I can just trust you..."

It was an indirect inquiry, Zero literally asking if he could trust the young assassin, and thankfully the brunette caught up immediately.

"N... Nii-san..."

Rolo's chaotic thoughts were suddenly frozen and Lelouch kindly held his hand, indicating with all means possible that he would be reliable if Rolo decided to trust him. With that mere action, the abandoned prince showed to the younger that his heart still had room to hold for one more person...

"Can I trust you Rolo...?"

Despite his inner doubts about his unplanned movements, the raven haired boy's stare displayed nothing but determination, as if his once enemy would somehow manage to ease that torment he was stifling for so long... In the end, Lelouch was more than willing to go along with this family act he was initially forced to play, and see whether the void they both had in their hearts could be filled even for just a moment by each other's existence.

_'He's not lying... Nii-san wouldn't lie to me...'_

Rolo's thought was hardly heard in Lelouch's mind and before he managed to reckon on that statement, the first had uttered his response.

"Hm, yes nii-san... You can trust me."

The brunette voiced with a smile, making the other smile as well; his heart and mind craving intensely for two opposed things...

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Yay~ that was a relatively big chapter!

**For those who are confused****, what happened **basically **is that** the D.C. Mini (the device for looking in another's dreams) had this side-effect to them, with result their dreams-thoughts-etc blending with each other's. That's all. . 3.

Thank you to the ones who still follow this story despite the author being so bad at updating. orz **Reviews are appreciated. :]**


End file.
